


Be Gay Save Lives

by LunaLavenderSkies



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I mean it’s none of the Links, Implied Zelink, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No beta we die like Wild, Parent Time (Linked Universe), RIP, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Pairing, Though I am sorry for the dumb name, also if you know anything about Hyrule Warriors, because pride month, but it is gay lmao, you can guess who Zelda’s with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLavenderSkies/pseuds/LunaLavenderSkies
Summary: It’s a quiet night with the boys and the topic of Zelda’s come up. A few of the Links have something to say but none so interesting as the hero of Warriors..
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Zelda/???
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Be Gay Save Lives

It was a calm night for the heroes of Hyrule. They hadn’t come across any infected monsters recently and so all the Links were in good health, the occasional bump and bruise bothering no one in particular.

It was some time after dinner as the night was winding down that the conversation had flowed into the topic of there female counter parts and dating them.

“I don’t know about dating my Zeldas,” Hyrule said with a shrug,” I mean? I’ve never really considered it before but they’re both really pretty so I guess I wouldn’t mind if they asked...” 

“That’s sweet ‘rule,” Legend said, ruffling the brunette’s hair as the freckled boy casually leaned into the brotherly touch,” Me? I’ve got no interest in dating my Zelda, she’s a better friend then a girl friend in my opinion.”

“That’s fair.” Time said with a shrug,” That’s what happened with my Zelda and I after all, we just never clicked romantically.”

“You dated your Zelda?” Twilight asked, surprise etching his features,” but what about Malon?”

Time shook his head and smiled,” Well I’m a lot older then you all, and I’ve been around the block a few times. It shouldn’t be that surprising that I’ve dated people besides my wife, after all, people change and people grow, hard to know if you really click if you’ve not seen all the prices of the puzzle.”

“Yeah...” Sky agreed quietly,” but I don’t know if I could ever leave my Zelda. I just feel right by her side.. she’s my best friend after all.”

Time smiled and chuckled softly,” I said hard not impossible..”

The two Links shared a soft moment between them, by Time’s side Wind let out a small yawn it was getting late after all.

“I think I like my Zelda,” Wild said with a soft sigh,” I think she likes me too.. it would be nice if we got the chance to be together.”

Twilight, bumped his shoulder gently with his own,” It sure would pup.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get a chance with my Zelda,” Warriors confesses glumly, he had been sitting quietly listening to the other for a while now,” Her heart was stolen before I even had the chance.”

Legend raised an eyebrow,” So your Zelda’s already got someone huh? Sucks to suck I guess.”

Twilight shot Legend an irritated glare before awkwardly placing a hand on the captain’s solider,” That’s rough buddy”

“Well at least she’s not dating someone bad right?” Wild offered with a polite smile

“Only my worst enemy,” Warriors sunk even further into himself in misery

“YOUR ZELDA IS DATING GANNON?!” Wind exclaimed wide eyed in awe and formerly drained energy seemingly renewed (oh to be young)

“What?! No! What?!” Warriors sputtered completely caught off guard by the question

“Yeah! No self respecting Zelda would ever do that.” Sky said crossing his arms over his chest

“You’re only saying that because you’re in love with your Zelda,” Legend replied casually

Sky didn’t even bother arguing as a dopey smile crossed his face,” head over heels.”

“Ew feelings gross!” Wind scrunched up his nose in childish disgust at the concept 

To which Legend and Wild instantly replied,” Mood.”

“Same.”

“Guys can we get back on topic,” Four said rolling his eyes at the groups short attention span before turning to Warriors,” Your Zelda’s not dating Gannon right?”

Warriors, a little dizzy by the verbal whiplash of topic changes blinked before nodding,” No she isn’t dating Gannon. The guy may have been a beefcake with ridiculously nice hair and a jawline that could cut glass but he’s dead now so that wouldn’t work.”

There was a brief moment of pause that followed Warriors’ words. No one exactly had a good way to respond such a statement as that. Because hearing your worst enemy described as a ‘beefcake’ was not a situation any of the Links had formerly faced (and hopefully not one they ever planned to face again). 

The fire crackled gently.

Hyrule finally spoke up, half surprised half in awe,” Your gannon was like that? Mine was just a blue pig man.”

“Same here,” Legend said with a shrug,” except he was purple and also a wizard.”

“I just had a tall man old man with some robes and armour,” Twilight said with a shrug

“Same here,” Four echoed with Time

“My gannon was a mist dragon, and also a spider with swords four hands and also a red and black goo bore!” Wild piped up cheerily

“A goo bore?” Hyrule asked in confusion

“Is anything in your Hyrule ever normal,” Twilight asked with an exasperated sigh 

“Nope!” Wild said with a giggle,” That’s why mines the best!”

“Ha! No way! I’d beg to differ,” Wind said standing up proudly and pointing a thumb at his chest,” Mine’s-“

Wild stared at him with a blank smile as he cut him off,” Then beg.”

Wild’s snap back caused an instant reaction from the crowd. Legend snorted so hard he choked as Four his a snicker behind his hands as Hyrule burst into giggles. Wind’s mouth dropped opened as he gaped at the older boy before quickly shock turned to thoughts of revenge as he jumped up to tackle Wild. Only to be stopped by a firm hand on his collar. Time held the hissing and cursing sailor back as he muttered angrily about the ‘audacity’ and ‘betrayal’ as Twilight gave Wild the ‘will discuss this later’ that send shiver up the scarred boy’s spine.

“Warriors,” Time’s quiet but firm voice cut through the bickering in a way only the most parental voices could,” Please continue your story.”

Warriors glanced down at the struggling boy in Time’s hands and the other quivering under Twi’s gaze and decided that continuing would probably be the best course of action.

He cleared his throat,” So as I was saying: No! My Zelda is not dating Gannon, she’s actually dating my Twin sister-“

“You have a sister?!” Wind exclaimed, his quest for vengeance apparently forgotten 

At the same time Sky exclaimed,” Your Zelda’s dating a girl?!”

“Yes and yes,” Warriors said with a glare crossing his arms over his chest,” Is there anything wrong with that?”

Simultaneously several of the Links turned a sharp eye to the chosen Hero.

Sky shrunk slightly,” No it’s just... I guess I didn’t know that was a thing?? The gender ration in my home is like 3 guys to one girl so it never occurred to me that was a thing that could happen?? Like I knew about guys liking other guys and stuff but uh...”

Warriors eyes softened as he sighed,” Yeah its a thing, and it happened to my Zelda.”

“So your Zelda is a lesbian? Then you really didn’t have much of chance in the first place buddy, sorry to say.” Four said small hand patting his shoulder

“That’s just the thing though! She likes boys too! Which is why it isn’t fair!” Warriors whined holding his head in his hands before pulling them free with a wide gesture,” I mean! I knew Zelda first! I spent more time with her and I helped her out with her quest and stuff!”

Legend paused slightly,” and... how did your sister and the princess meet..?”

“Zelda got kidnapped some time during the war and my sister showed up out of no where totally lost, but managed to fight off all the monsters and rescue Zelda,” Warriors snapped with a pout.

Legend held a hand up to his mouth trying to stop the laughter bubbling up in his chest as he whispered quietly,” Oh my god this is amazing.”

Warriors, seemingly unaware of the pinkette’s mirth continued on, gesturing wildly to exaggerate his point,” I mean! It’s totally not fair! I help the princess fight a ton of battles and protect her friends and stuff but my sister frees her from imprisonment one time! And boom! Sudden sparks?! Like I mean carrying someone to freedom isn’t even that romantic or whatever but really??”

“Your sister carried Zelda to freedom?” Twilight asked completely fascinated by the whole turn of events and Warriors sudden unexpected role as the forgotten love interest in a love triangle

“Yeah she carried her out of the castle bridal style at sunset or whatever,” Warriors waved off Twi’s question,” but I mean that’s hardly romantic.”

“It isn’t?” Time asked incredulously, split eye brow raised

“No!” Warriors exclaimed standing up sharply,” Besides! My sister didn’t even help defeat Ganondof! She just saved the Hyrulean army and the general after the fact which doesn’t count!”

“Of course not,” Four placated casually lying through his teeth,” why would it?”

“Right??!” Warriors said, sitting back down with a soft thump,” exactly!”

By this point it was pretty obvious to all of the Links (except Warriors apparently) to why his Zelda had fallen so hard for this mystery girl.

“And what’s your sister’s name again...?” Hyrule asked holding back a smile

“Linkle.”

Legend Wheezed and soon enough no one could contain there laughter anymore, all except Warriors who sat there red faced, claiming things that weren’t true: because really, when it came to romance Warriors had never really stood a chance against Linkle...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be honest, I impulsively wrote this fic at 3am after finishing Hyrule Warriors and its probably riddled with typos.
> 
> Honestly though, I fell in love with Linkle and Zelda and I’m very unashamed of that fact. Perhaps at some point I’ll write a short side fic just for them... if I ever get the motivations again.
> 
> Thank you for reading! All comments with positive intentions welcome!


End file.
